1. Field of the Invention
A game of skill is disclosed in which tokens a token is bounced into a receiving aperture. More specifically, within a given set of game rules, a player bounces a plurality of tokens off of a playing surface and into a cylindrical basket.
2. Description of the Background Art
Numerous games exist in which objects are directly or indirectly projected into receiving containers under varying sets of rules. In one aspect or another, many of these games mimic basketball.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,523 relates a game apparatus comprising a plurality of cards that are sailed into a receptacle. A receptacle is fabricated from a sheet that is formed into a cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,279 discloses a basketball board game. The game board resembles a full basketball court. A flat circular disc is shot (in tiddlywinks fashion by a second hard disc or like item) by a player over the board toward circular scoring spaces at each end of the game board.
Another tiddlywinks-type board game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,073. At the end of a basketball-like game board are elevated baskets. Discs are projected by a tiddlywinks action toward the appropriate basket and scored accordingly.
A miniature basketball game is communicated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,560. This is another tiddlywinks-type game with a slight variation on the basket and court designs found in '073 immediately above.
A more sophisticated tiddlywinks-type basketball game is related in U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,448. A checkered rectangular playing board in bounded by baskets at each end. Complex scoring and rules are incorporated into the playing board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,506 reveals a basketball board game, with end baskets, that is once again of the tiddlywinks-type style. Various rule are presented on the board.
A simulated basketball game is furnished in U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,615. The roll of three dice determines a shooting location on the board. Tiddlywinks action is utilized to propel a disc from the shooting location toward a basket.
Related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,760 is yet another tiddlywinks-type board game. Discs are snapped (tiddlywinks-like) from a selected shooting area into scoring depressions on an angled surface of the board. Smaller radiused depressions have a higher point value than larger radiused depressions.
Once again, a tiddlywinks-type basketball game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,064. Slight improvement are included over the above cited similar games.
In Canadian Patent No. 453,603 the tiddlywinks theme is again presented. The board is divided into colored zones for shooting and scoring purposes.
Described in an airline catalog "Jetcetera" is a board game based on a parlor or bar game. Quarters or discs are thrown at the board by a played and bounced off a basketball court-like surface and, hopefully, into a basket. The elevated backboard of the basket is a traditional vertical form with the hoop secured to the backboard's front surface.